


Lost In the Crowd

by Joths_Dump



Series: Under Different Circumstances [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Party, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: Flayn and Rhea host a party and many friends both old and new are invited! For Dimitri it is a reunion. For Dedue it is a chance for him to meet Dimitri's friends. For both of them it is a chance to get to know each other better.The new installment for Under Different Circumstances. Meaning a continuation of Hot For Teacher!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Under Different Circumstances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758112
Kudos: 1





	Lost In the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of this story is almost as old as the first fic in this series! It feels nice to finally start it!  
> Tags will expand as the story progresses. And I will provide warnings in the notes for instances of emotional distress.

Dimitri is humming nervously as he watches brownies cooking in the oven. He stands back up and turns to face Dedue. “What if I screwed them up?” 

Dedue smiles warmly. He answers with warmth and a sprinkle of humor, “Your measurements were immaculate. And it has not yet been a minute since we put them in.”

Dimitri sighs in defeat. “Alright, I will be more patient…”

“The kids will love them,” said Dedue. “Well, most of them. Kids _can_ be picky.”

Dimtri giggles. “They certainly can. One of my colleagues brought homemade chocolate chip cookies, and one girl in particular was quite vocal about preferring her mother’s recipe.”

“Oh dear!” Dedue laughs along.

Both of their phones make a sudden ping noise. Both of them reach for their phones to investigate.

“I’ve received an email from Flayn.” Dimitri comments.

“So have I.”

As the two men check their emails, they find that Flayn has sent both of them an invitation!

YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED

This Saturday night from 17:00 to 22:30 Aunt Rhea and I will be hosting a party at our home! There will be music, food and drink available for all invited guests!

“So, this is what they’ve been cooking up. I wonder how many of our friends will be there…” Dedue contemplates aloud.

Dimitri reads further down on the invitation. “This will be much more than a simple get-together. Now that I think about it, Flayn has spoken quite often about reuniting much of companions from Garreg Mach in a single location. With as much as they have prepared for this event, there is sure to be a fair number of people.”

Dedue’s chest tightens. “How many people might that entail?”

“A little more than twenty individuals **at the minimum**.” Dimitri answers. “Fortunately, they live in a rather sizable household. So, there should be plenty of elbow room.”

“Is it possible that your childhood friends will come too?”

“Yes, quite possible in fact. Felix and Flayn remain in constant contact.” Dimitri’s brow furrows. “… I doubt Claude or Byleth will be present. They’re both out of the continent after all.” He sighs mournfully. Dimitri then thinks to himself, “Nor will Edelgard or Hubert…”

Dedue ponders as well, it would be an excellent chance to meet Dimitri’s friends. Even if a house full of strangers sounds overwhelming. He will need to ruminate longer.

“I will probably attend myself. The timing meshes well with my schedule and I am eager to see the other’s again.” Dimitri nods his head confidently. “It says that food was accounted for, but I wonder if I can still bring something. I would love to demonstrate how much I’ve grown under your tutelage!”

“Ha, I’m sure they would be as proud of you as I am.”

“I certainly hope so! I’m feeling quite excited for the event.” He grinned bright enough to outshine the sun.

Dedue’s heart feels delightfully warm. “I’m sure we’ll have lot’s of fun,” he accidentally claims.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been letting numerous ideas for this setting stew in my head for far too long! Time to knock some of them out!  
> Considering the nature of this AU, some character arcs and relationships will be different.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
